Twilight song spoofs
by BellaSwanCullen1997
Summary: These are songs that I changed the lyrics to. They have to do with the twilight saga, the books or the movies. They are in no specific ordder, just random.
1. see you again by Miley Cyrus

**Hey guys it me BellaSwanCullen1997. I know there are alot of these but I have always wanted to do them. I don't own any of the characters or songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

See you again by Miley Cyrus

I got my mind set on you and I'm ready to win  
I have a heart that will never be claimed  
I knew you were something different when you glared at me

Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing when something is good  
I feel like your not a monster even if you tried  
'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you missed school  
(Can't wait)  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again

The first time you spoke to me, I just kept my head down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like you didn't breathe I asked what's wrong with you  
My best friend Mike said, ?Oh he's just being Edward?  
The next time I see you, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When I walked on the beach and heard those stories

I'm not a mind reader but I'm seeing the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The first time you spoke to me, I just kept my head down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like you didn't breathe I asked what's wrong with you  
My best friend Mike said, ?Oh he's just being Edward?  
The next time I see you, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to win

The first time you spoke to me, I just kept my head down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like you didn't breathe I asked what's wrong with you  
My best friend Mike said,?Oh he's just being Edward?  
The next time I see you, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again  
I can't wait to see you again

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any ideas of songs then just tell me. Remember to review AND subscribe or Jane will enflict pain on you.**

**Another chapter from...BellaSwanCullen1997**


	2. Alice by Avril lavinge

**Hey guys. Two chapters in one day. I am quick with this story. I don't own Twilight, Washington, or Avril Lavinge.**

This is Alice by Avril Lavinge. I changed the lyrics so its Bella singing about moving to Forks.

Moving out  
Going around  
I'm waiting here  
I chose this  
Yeah I chose this

I'm freaking out, where is the sun?  
All so green and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When my world's crashing down  
When I move to a new land

I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I found myself in Washington  
Get back on my feet, again  
Is this fake?  
Is this real life?  
I'll make a choose until the end

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When my world's crashing down  
When I move to a new land

I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When my world's crashing down  
When I move to a new land  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I really need some song ideas though. Just remember to subscribe AND comment. If you do you can have Jacob. He is in my friends closet after we kidnapped him (long story). We can give him to you if you comment.**


	3. Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift

**I love this song. It is Teardrops on my gitar by Taylor Swift. Enjoy.**

In this Bella is talking about Edward throughout Twilight

He looks at me  
I turn away so he won't see  
That I can't and won't be  
The secret girl that he's dating

He is beautiful  
That guy sitting next to me  
And he looks like  
I have nothing he could live with

He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's such a change  
He's hiding something  
That he won't let anybody see

He says he's dangerous  
I say that he can't be  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the dents on Tyler's car  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the one in my dreams that I keep dreaming  
Don't know why I do

He walks with me  
Into the woods so he can see  
And then I say what he is  
A vampire that won't hurt me

I'd better hold him tight  
Give him all my love  
Look in those golden eyes  
And know I'm lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the dents on Tyler's car  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the one in my dreams that I keep dreaming  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home with him  
As I turn out the light  
He'll climb through my window  
And maybe watch me sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the dents on Tyler's car  
The only one who's got enough of him to break save my heart  
He's the one in my dreams that I keep dreaming  
Don't know why I do

I'm the time taken up but there's always enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
He looks at me  
I turn away so he won't see

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Give me some song ideas please.**

**Another chapter done by...BellaSwanCullen1997**


	4. Our Song by Taylor Swift

**I hope you guys enjoy this. I keep puting these out! I really like this song which is Our Song by Taylor Swift. I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift otherwise I wouldn't be doing this.**

This is mainly Bella asking Edward to write a song to her. It is in 1st person, that's why it says I

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of that car  
Drivin at one oh nine a hand on the streeing wheel, the other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Bella is something wrong?  
I say, nothing I was just thinking  
how we don't have a song? and he says

This song is all about you  
Your warm beating heart and that sweet smell to  
When we're in your room and you talk real low  
'Cause it's late and Charlie don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I kissed you and I shouldn't have  
And when I got home, 'fore I opened the window  
Asking you if you could play it again

I was walking up the front all those steps  
After everything that day  
Met your family and loved them all  
Not lost or thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice the perfect statue  
Lying there and he said

This song is all about you  
Your warm beating heart and that sweet smell to  
When we're in your room and you talk real low  
'Cause it's late and Charlie don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I kissed you and I shouldn't have  
And when I got home, 'fore I opened the window  
Asking you if you could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is all about us  
Love and trust and how we both smell good  
When we're in my room and I talk real low  
'Cause it's late and Charlie don't know

Our song is the way we laugh  
Both first date, we kissed and we should've had  
And when I got home, 'fore I opened the window  
Asking you if you could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed his hand and put it in my lap  
And he started to hum our song

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this song. I love all of the songs I do, and even if it sounds bad, it is supposed to be for comedy. Please remember to review and i'll give an Edward or Jacob cookie to you! (Oh, now I want a cookie.) Please give me some song ideas becase I don't have that many left. Thanks!**

**Another chapter by...BellaSwanCullen1997**


	5. Fireflies by Owl City

****

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while. I was busy (not a good excuse but. oh well.) My other story Twilight Chat got reported so that is on hold right now. I will just be working on this one! Yeah!**

**This is fireflies by Owl City. It takes place in Breaking Dawn, and yes it is in Bellas POV.**

**Disclamiar: Me: Finally! I got a hold of Twilight! Its all mine now!**

** Stephanie: No you only have a copy of the book. The idea is stiil mine!**

**Me: Fine I dont own twilight or the song fireflies. I just changed the lyrics becasue I have no life (seriously I don't).**

**Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

Original song:Fireflies by Owl City

Title now: Renessme by BellaSwanCullen1997

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million glistening lights  
Lit up the house as I walk down

'Cause this is my wedding day

I'll leave teardrops everywhere  
And then next is  
Perfect honeymoon

I'd like to make myself believe  
That this could actually be happening  
It's hard to say that I'd rather keep

This kid when I will die  
But nothing is ever as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From 7 vampires  
And I'd get one extra from this kid

As the pain goes deep inside

Jacob comes and visits me

A big fight is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That this could actually be happening  
It's hard to say that I'd rather keep  
This kid when I will die  
'Cause nothing is ever as it seems  
When I will change

Leave the venom rush through my veins  
(Please take the pain away)  
'Cause I wake up and feel different  
(Please take the pain away)  
Why do I want to go and kill  
(Please take this pain away)  
I hear a heartbeat right downstairs

To 7 vampires  
I'm weird 'cause I have a kid  
And I didn't want to kill those two humans

So now several visit me

There dreams are real bizarre

'Cause my daughter has them and she shows them all to me

I'd like to make myself believe  
That this could actually be happening  
It's hard to say who wouldn't want to  
Keep my Nessie  
'Cause nothing is ever as it seems

When you are me

I'd like to make myself believe  
That this could actually be happening

It's hard to say who wouldn't want to

Keep my Nessie

'Cause nothing is ever as it seems  
When you are me

I'd like to make myself believe

That this could actually be happening

It's hard to say who wouldn't want to

Keep my Nessie

Because her dreams seem awesome to me

* * *

**If any of you readers of mine would like to give a song idea then go ahead. You will be mentioned in the next song and get a digital twilight sticker!(my friend said she is giving me one so im holding her word for it) Please review and tell me what you think. Okay enough of this I have more songs to change. Bye readers of mine!**

**-Bella (im going to say this is my name so no stalkers come to my house)**


	6. Misery by Maroon 5

****

**I write these quickly. just joking! I wrote this a while ago. I love this song. Its called Misery by Maroon 5 and surprisingly this isnt in Bellas POV. This is in Jacobs. Its in Eclipse when it starts with the letter he sent to Bella and why he put it and then why she should chose him. I love this one! I will try to get a few more out today, if I can think of a song. But to updates in one day is really good, ecspecially since I don't have a schedule to update.**

**Disclamier: If I did own Twilight why would I write this. I mean I would probably have a better story that nobody except two of mt froends would see(That actually happened. Me and friend were bored so we wrote a story about kidnapping Jacob Black.) Why are you still here? Dont you want to see the song? Go! I said go! Wow why are you still here! This isnt important and yet you are still reading it! Fine I'll go then!**

* * *

Original song: Misery by Maroon 5

New song: Misery(Jacob Black version) by BellaSwanCullen1997

Oh Yeah! (x2)

So scared of falling in  
But you won't let it go  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I decided not to send

Sometimes my heart hurts much  
deeper than it seems  
You'd rather ignore it  
I'd rather let you see

So choose me and you'll be free  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody else in this world for me (oh yeah)  
Why won't you just choose me?  
These choices are slowly killing you (oh yeah)

Girl I really got you bad  
I really got you bad  
I'm gonna get your heart  
Gonna get your heart

Your pale skin and how it feels in my arms  
The way it felt to be the one you had in mind  
Not that you ever care  
It's not what you didn't know  
It's not what you didn't feel  
It's what you didn't show

So choose me and you'll be free  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody else in this world for me (oh yeah)  
Why won't you just choose me?  
These choices are slowly killing you (oh yeah)

Girl I really got you bad  
I really got you bad  
I'm gonna get your heart  
Gonna get your heart

Say your fate is chosen  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me in this town  
and waiting for the win  
Not desperate or confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there  
I may have to come back home

Why do you try to get away from me.

Why won't you just pick me, just pick me, yeah? (x2)

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody else in this world for me (oh yeah)  
Why won't you just choose me?  
These choices are slowly killing you (oh yeah)

Girl I really got you bad  
I really got you bad  
I'm gonna get your heart

Gonna get your heart (x4)

* * *

**Okay wonderfull readers of mine! I did not go back to school yet :) I dont go back for another week! That means alot more chapters coming your way! If anybody has a idea for a song then just tell me and Ill see if it fits! Enjoy!**

**-Bella**


	7. role play

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that I am starting a role play. If anyone wants to join just pm the part. Thanks a lot!

Also for my story Twilight Chat I stopped it because it was reported by someone named What a Bitch, she said it was reported and I didn't want to take any chances. I may start it again if someone tells me that it was a fake review. I really dont see any rules broken by that story soI dont know what she means. Sorry about that story but I might start a new one. I just need ideas.

Sorry for the wait,

Bella


	8. So What by P nk

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the long,long,long,lpng,long(youu get the point) wait. I am so busy but except another one right after this.**

**This song is by P!nk (weird spelling!). Her songs aren't heard alot but I found this on my ipod and i was like, Why not! This one is actually from a twilight fans POV. Mainly what happens after you read the books. So this one isnt really about the story. I hope you still enjoy it though!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Edward, Edward, where is my Edward?**

**Edward: Ummm….Im right behind you.**

**Me: Oh! Did you happen to bring the author of Twillight with you?**

**Edward: Yeah I did. Why did you want her?**

**Me: I want you to eat her!**

**Edward: Im a vegetarian.**

**Me: Oh noddles(I always some something like this instead of cursing. My friends hate it!) I guess I still can't own Twilight :(**

**Edward: You can own me.**

**Me: Really!**

**Edward: Yeah in your imagination! :)**

**Me: Sigh I guess that's good enough.**

* * *

So What by P!nk

La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

I guess I just finished Twilight

I don't know what to do next  
I already spent all my money  
Did I forget to pay the rent?

I got a brand new attitude  
Im going to go and find

Some things only found in Twilight

I may have to put up a fight

La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
I may have to start a fight  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
I may have to start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a twihard  
I got my series and I don't need friends  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
Hangin with Alice you may think Im crazy tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine was that a Volvo?

So, so what, I am a twihard  
I got my series and I don't want friends tonight

The waiter looks look just Jessica  
And no not Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with that tan boy  
Oh no he looks just like Jake

What if I'm in the wrong town

I may just die  
These things are only found in Twilight  
Us twihards will start a fight

La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
We're gonna start a fight  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Yeah, is that Edward from Twilight?

So, so what, I'm still a twihard  
I got my series and I don't need friends  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
Hangin with Alice you may think Im crazy tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine was that a police car?  
So, so what, I am a twihard  
I got my series and I don't want friends tonight

They aren't there, They never were  
That's all you say but I wont listen  
This is my life, this is my all

It's always there no matter what!

So, so what, I'm still a twihard  
I got my series and I don't need friends  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
Hangin with Alice you may think Im crazy tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine was that a red truck?  
So, so what, I am a twihard  
I got my series and I don't want friends tonight

No no no no, I don't want friends tonight.

They're always there

You may think I'm crazy tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine was that a yellow Porsche?  
So, so what, I am a twihard  
I got my series and I don't want friends tonight


	9. Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

****

**Hey guys please review! I would make this longer but my computer keeps crashing :(**

**This is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. It is writen in Bella's POV. It is during Eclipse when Bella is, ummmm, "trying" to do something with Edward and mainly explining what she thinks of him and why he should bite her.**

**Disclamier: If I follow my heart, I would own twilight but I followed my brain that day. Stephanie Meyer took the eay path and followed her heart. So, no, I do not own Twilight. I only own a Edward bookmark that is all chewed up thanks to my dog. I think she is Team Jacob. She is going DOWN! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry aka Vampire Dream by BellaSwanCullen1997

You think I'm pretty though I'm just an average girl

You think it's funny when my cheeks turn rosy red

I know you'll catch me so I'm not afraid to fall, fall

Before you met me I was no one

But things were kinda tricky you brought me to life

Now every single night you'll be my one true love, true love

Let's go to your house tonight

No regrets, just love

We can kiss until I die

You and I can be young forever

You'll make me

Feel like I'm living a vampire dream

As soon as you'll bite me

I won't sleep

This is our chance and don't even look back, don't even look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one glance and that is all I need

This is real, let's take a chance and don't even look back, don't even look

Drove to the woods and was afraid that I would get lost

Jumped on your back and you for miles away

I knew I found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete

Let's go to your house tonight

No regrets, just love

We can kiss until I die

You and I can be young forever

You'll make me

Feel like I'm living a vampire dream

As soon as you'll bite me

I won't sleep

This is our chance and don't even look back, don't even look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one glance and that is all I need

This is real, let's take a chance and don't even look back, don't even look

Imma get your heart racing in these baggy jeans be my vampire dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in these baggy jeans be my vampire dream tonight

You!

You'll make me

Feel like I'm living a vampire dream

As soon as you'll bite me

I won't sleep

This is our chance and don't even look back, don't even look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one glance and that is all I need

This is real, let's take a chance and don't even look back, don't even look

Imma get your heart racing in these baggy jeans be my vampire dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in these baggy jeans be my vampire dream tonight

* * *

** I really, really, really need some song ideas so please, please, please reviewan give me some ideas! Thank you my loyal readers!**

**-Bella**


	10. Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars

****

I'm here! So I saw this story doesn't have a lot of reviews. Do you want me to continue or not becuase these take a lot of work. If you want me to continue then please leave a review! Also please give me an idea! Thanks!

This goes out to mc13 for her song idea! Thanks! So please enjoy Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars in Edwards POV. Remember I tried my hardest!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer stole my idea! So I do not own Twilight. No, I do not own Bruno Mars either. I don't even ownthe computer I'm typing on. All i own is this bad parody of the song.

* * *

Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars aka Just as a Human by BellaSwanCullen1997

* * *

Oh, her mind, her mind makes it seem like everyone is so quiet

Her hair, her hair looks perfect without even trying

She's so beautiful

Why won't she believe me?

Yeah

I know, I know that when she's in danger I will save her

It's so, it's so sad that they can't see what I see

But every time she asks me if she dazzles me?

I say

When I saw your face I knew there was not a thing I could change

Cause Bella I love you just as a human

And when you blush

My dead heart starts and beats for a while

Cause Bella I love you just as a human

Yeah!

Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if I had control

Her laugh, her laugh it sounds like there are some bells chiming

She's so beautiful

Why won't she believe me?

Oh you know, you know, you know I never asked her stay

But she went against all the rules and followed her way

So don't even bother asking if you dazzle me

You know I say

When I saw your face I knew there was not a thing I could change

Cause Bella I love you just as a human

And when you blush

My dead heart starts and beats for a while

Cause Bella I love you just as a human

Just as a human

Just as a human

Bella I love you just as a human

When I saw your face I knew there was not a thing I could change

Cause Bella I love you just as a human

And when you blush

My dead starts and beats for a while


	11. High School Never Ends: Bowling for soup

****

**Sorry its been a while. I have been busy wtth my drama class. This one goes to Dizzy13 for her idea. Hope this cheers you up! This song is called High School Never Ends by Bowling for soup. (never heard it? Look it up!) It is in Emmets and Jaspers POV. I thought I did a good job with it, but lets see what you think.**

**Disclamier: Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever will I own Twilight, bowling for soup, or this song. I just changed the lyrics.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

This torture never ends by BellaSwanCullen1997

Emmett: Four years, you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure

the Jessica's the Mike Newton's  
So stupid and still immature

Jasper: And then when you graduate  
You move around again and say, "Hey, wait!"  
I need to go through this again  
Is it ever over, oh, that's just great

Emmett: This whole stupid world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best looking and who is really rich

Jasper:Who's really funny, and who has all the hunnys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

Emmer and Jaspr:And we still have the right looks  
but we don't have any friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends  
This torture never ends

Emmett: Check out the new kids  
You'll never guess which one is mine  
And how did Rosalie stay that weight?  
And Bella may have a child, so I guess Edward's straight

Jasper: And the only thing that matters  
Is getting our hearts in less then an hour  
Still care about our hair and the cars we drive  
Doesn't matter if we're seventeen or ninety-five

Emmett: Jessica Stanly, she's the prom queen  
Eric Yorkie, captain of the chess team

Jasper:Mike is a clown, Tyler the quarterback  
Seen it all before, I want my humanity back!

Emmett:The whole stupid world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best looking and who is really rich

Jasper:Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest

Emmet and Jasper:And we still have the right looks  
but we don't have any friends And we still listen to the same things we did back then  
This torture never ends  
This torture never ends

Emmett: This whole stupid world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best looking and who is really rich

Jasper:Who's really funny, and who has all the hunnys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

Emmet and Jasper:And we still have all the right look  
But we still have the same six friends  
And we're pretty much the same as we were back then  
This torture never ends  
This torture never ends  
This torture never ends  
And here we go again


	12. I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry

****

**This is kind of like a song fic. I took a part from the book and just added the song where necessary. The song I chose is in Jacob's POV right after he kissed Bella for the first time in Eclipse. Please enjoy. The song is I kissed a girl by Katy Perry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any if the text except for the lyrics I changed. Man, these disclamiers spoil my mood.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

: (taken from Eclipse, page 330-331, chapter 15) His lips crashed mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of my neck, making escape impossible. I shoved against his chest with all my strength, but he didn't even seem to notice. His mouth was soft, despite the anger, his lips molding to mine in a warm, unfamiliar way.

I grabbed at his face, trying to push it away, failing again. He seemed to notice this time, though, and it aggravated him. His lips forced mine open, and I could feel his hot breath in my mouth,

Acting on instinct, I let my hand drop to my side, and shut down. I opened my eyed and didn't fight, didn't feel… just waited for him to stop.

It worked. The anger seemed to evaporate, and he pulled back to look at me. He pressed his lips softly to mine again, once, twice … a third time. I pretended I was a statue and waited.

Finally, he let go of my face and leaned in.

"Are you done now?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yes," he sighed. He started to smile, closing his eyes. (The part I took ends here for now.)

Jacob's Pov: (The song is now called I kissed Bella by BellaSwanCullen1997)

This was always the way I planned, yes my intention  
I was so brave, thoughts in head, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna show you love  
I'm in love with you, I think I imprinted

I kissed Bella and I liked it, the taste of her plain lips  
I kissed Bella just to try it, I hope that bloodsucker don't mind it  
It was never wrong, it was always right, It means I'm in love tonight  
I kissed Bella and I liked it, I liked it

No, I don't care when you are changed it doesn't matter  
I hope that I'm winning this game, it is my nature  
It's not what I should do, not how I should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey

I kissed Bella and I liked it, the taste of her plain lips  
I kissed Bella just to try it, I hope that bloodsucker don't mind it  
It was never wrong, it was always right, It means I'm in love tonight  
I kissed Bella and I liked it, I liked it

Us wolves we are so magical, tan skin, nice abs, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It's a big deal to make you mine

I kissed Bella and I liked it, the taste of her plain lips  
I kissed Bella just to try it, I hope that bloodsucker don't mind it  
It was never wrong, it was always right, it means I'm in love tonight  
I kissed Bella and I liked it, I liked it

Bella's POV: (back to Eclipse)

I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much power as I could force out of my body.

There was a crunching sound. (that's all I'm taking)

****

* * *

**Sorry to all the team Jacob fans out there but I had to make fun of him somehow. I, being team Edward, thought this was one of the best moments in the book because in no way was Jacob ever right for Bella.**

**Please review and give me ideas. If I have time I might do a few more this weekend.**

**-Bella **


	13. Excuse!

**Hey guys, Im going to try and start writing my story Twilight Chat again. It may be a while till I upload but just bear with me.**

**I am really busy with school an decerything and my computer had a virus so I had to delets everything amd I don't have word on it anymore, so when I put it back on, I will start writing again. **

**If anyone wants to be my beta please let me know. **

**Also I need some ideas for any of my srories. Thanks!**

**-Bella3**


	14. Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift

****

**An update! :) I know, i know its be awhile but word was deleted from my computer.**

**I hope you like this though. It takes place during New Moon when Edward is gone.**

**The song is Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift or Vampire to Burn by BellaSwanCullen1997**

* * *

Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift

State the obvious

You never actually loved me

I realized you love that car

More then you can ever love me

So go and tell your family

That Im not protected with you here

That's fine, I'll tell mine

You're dead and by the way

I love that stupid old

pickup truck you refused to let me drive

You're a vampire, heartbreak who's really good at lying

So watch me take a match to all my predators

As far as I'm concerned your just another vampire to burn

I have so many tears

Im just sitting here thinking about what went wrong

There's no stopping me

From going out with Jake, my bestfriend

And if you come around saying sorry to me

Charlie's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

Cause' I love that stupid old pick up truck you refused to let me drive

You're a vampire, heartbreak who's really good at lying

So watch me take a match to all my predators

As far as I'm concerned your just another vampire to burn

(music)

And If you're missing me

You better come home right now

Cause' without you right here

Is really bad for my health

Cause' I love that stupid old pickup drive you refused to let me drive

You're a vampire, heartbreak who's really good at lying

So watch me take a match to all my predators

In case you haven't heard

I really, really love that stupid old pickup truck you refused to let me drive

You're a vampire, heartbreak who's really good at lying

So watch me take a match to all my predators

As far as I'm concerned your just another vampire to burn

Burn, burn, burn Eddie burn

Just another vampire to burn

Eddie burn

* * *

** I hoped you enjoyed it! I need some song ideas please, and if anyone wants to beta one of my stories please tell me. I can use all the help I can get.**

**Also, if anyone is looking for some good books to read here are my recommendations:**

**Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment by James Patterson**

**Maximum Ride: School's Out-Forever by James Patterson**

**Maximum Ride Saving The World and Other Extreme Sports by James Patterson**

**Maximum Ride: The Final Warning by James Patterson**

**Maximum Ride: Max by James Patterson**

**Maximum Ride: Fang by James Patterson**

**This whole series is great. It's about this 6 kids, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel, who are 98% human and 2% bird. It follows there adventures of trying to save the world.**

**One more good book is The Last Silk Dress by Ann Rinaldi. It takes place in the civil war and it is mainly a soap opera.**

**Until next time,**

**Bella**


	15. Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie

**Hola! No habla espanol! I know, its been a lllllooooonnngggg time, but I've been so busy. I have chorus ( My concert on Tuesday and Wensday and competion on Friday), drama (rehersal is three days a week) and I have girl scouts, homework, and a social life (not really). So this is kind of old, but it fits. Yet again, it's in Bella's POV and takes place in New Moon. Explanitions are at the end.**

**Without further or do...HERE IS THE SONG THINGY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fergie :(**

* * *

Original song: Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie

New song: Young Girls Do Cry by BellaSwanCullen1997

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight to some rainy town

I need your shelter for my own protection, baby

With you I'm myself and center

Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this is all to do with you

Not personal, yourself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a person misses their soul

And I can't get a move on with my life

It's time to be a young girl now

And young girls do cry

Do cry, do cry, do cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone

I must take the big jump till I'm not alone, alone

Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this is all to do with you

Not personal, yourself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a person misses their soul

And I can't get a move on with my life

It's time to be a young girl now

And young girls do cry

Like Romeo and Juliet

We snuck around in the dark

You were my best friend and I was your whole life

Yes, you can kiss my hand if you want to

'Cause I want to kiss yours too

We'll be protectors and lovers

And share our secret worlds

But it's time for you to come home

It's getting late, dark outside

With you I'm myself and center

Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this is all to do with you

Not personal, yourself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a person misses their soul

And I can't get a move on with my life

It's time to be a young girl now

And young girls do cry

Do cry, do cry, do cry

* * *

**This first verse is explaining why Bella still needs Edward around (for protection and for clarity). The second verse is when she starts to do dangerous things (like the motorcylces and cliff diving) and how there is no happiness to come for her. The last verse is explaning thier love. The chorus mainly says that Bella is nothing without Edward and that she will cry.**

**So did anyone here that Mackenzie Foy is playing Renesmee? That somebody leaked photos of Breaking Dawn online? That they are done filiming? Everyone probably did. Oh well, I'm like three weeks late telling people this news.**

**Please leave suggestions for another song. Review, it can be a random comment like Bunnies! or critisicm( good or bad) or a threaten to update one of my stories. Thanks everybody!**

**-Bella**


	16. Forget You or FU by Cee Lo Green

**Gasp! Another one! Yeppers! :) I'm happy!**

**I would like to give a shout out to heromyth7 who left me so many reviews. Thank you so much!**

**I also changed the rating to T. Just thought you should know.**

**So this song is probably stuck in everyone's head. It is…..(insert drum roll) FORGET YOU BY CEE LO GREEN! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is in Jacob's POV saying mainly how much he hates Edward and why he loves Bella. It takes place near the end of Eclipse.**

**Discalmier: I would be sssssoooooo rich if I owned Twilight or Cee Lo Green, but I don't own them. If I did, I could be writing my own music.**

* * *

Original song: Forget You (or F.U.) by Cee Lo Green

New Song: Kill You by BellaSwanCullen1997

I see you all around town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
I'll kill you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
Even though I'm a wolf  
It just isn't enough I'm like,  
I'll kill you  
But don't kill her too!  
I said, if I was paler, You'd be Team Jake  
Ha, now ain't that so weird (ain't that so weird)  
And although your getting married  
I will still love you with a  
Kill you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah I'm sorry, I'm not super strong  
But that don't mean i can't protect you.  
I guess he's a converse and I'm more barefoot,  
But the way you play your game is death  
It's suicide to stay in love with him  
(oh sh*t she's killing herself)  
Well  
(just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little vampire 

I see you all around town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
I'll kill you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
Even though I'm a wolf  
It just isn't enough I'm like,  
I'll kill you  
But don't kill her too!  
I said, if I was paler, You'd be Team Jake  
Ha, now ain't that so weird (ain't that so weird)  
And although your getting married  
I will still love you with a  
Kill you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Now I know, that I had to force you,  
Just to get you to kiss me  
Trying to show ya, trying to hold ya.  
'Cause being in love with you is worth it

It's suicide to stay in love with him  
(oh sh*t she's killing herself)  
Well  
(just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
OOOH, I just can't get over you now

I see you all around town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
I'll kill you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
Even though I'm a wolf  
It just isn't enough I'm like,  
I'll kill you  
But don't kill her too!  
I said, if I was paler, You'd be Team Jake  
Ha, now ain't that so weird (ain't that so weird)  
And although your getting married  
I will still love you with a  
Kill you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna go and punch me  
(punch me, punch me, punch me)  
I tried to tell your pappa but you told me  
"this is one for Edward"  
(Edward, Edward, Edward)  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!  
I see you all around town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
I'll kill you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
Even though I'm a wolf  
It just isn't enough I'm like,  
I'll kill  
But don't kill her to!  
I said, if I was paler, You'd be Team Jake  
Ha, now ain't that so weird (ain't that so weird)  
And although your getting married  
I will still love with a  
Kill you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll admit it wasn't my best, but it's 11 pm here in the U.S. so im tired (nah, I don't really sleep).**

**So, leave some song ideas. I'm going to start a new thing. I'll know that people are actually reading this if you all review with a word. This will happen for every chapter. Today's word is Tiger.**

**Review :) :) :) :)**

**-Bella**


	17. Someone Like You by Adele

**How long has it been since I updated? 6 monthes? I have an excuse! I was so busy last year with chorus, drama, I worked, I had a boyfriend, I got dumped, and then I started school this year. I just started this school so it isn't so hard yet, even though its's almost the third month of school. Anyway, I wasn't planning on updating anymore. Im done with my other stories cause i still have projects, homework, chorus, a social life, etc. so I was planning on not writing anymore, but I love music, so here I am! This song has been ALL OVER the radio, so I pulled upp enough energy to type it. Here's the catch, Im not telling you who's POV it's in. Is it Edward's? Jacob's? Mike's? Maybe Tyler? You just have to guess! Im so evil...**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever own something has epic as the Twilight Saga (Breaking Dawn part one is coming out soon!) or as talented as Adele. So do not sue me cause I dont own anything! I have no money!**

* * *

Song Used: Someone Like You by Adele

New title: I'll Always Love You by BellaSwanCullen1997

I heard that your engaged now  
That you found a man and you'll be happy soon  
I heard that your hopes came true.  
Guess he gave you that one thing I couldn't give to you.

Best friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back when dancing with me

I guess I turned up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over

Hope you know that you're the only girl for me  
I wish that you, Bella, would see  
That I love you, I swear  
I remember you said,  
"I love both of you, but I have to pick one."  
"I love both of you, but I have to pick one. "  
Oh

You know how heartbreak feels  
Only yesterday I was healing you  
Now your gone  
What did I do wrong  
Shouldn't of let you go, that one day

I guess I turned up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over

Hope you know that you're the only girl for me  
I wish that you, Bella, would see  
That I love you, I swear  
I remember you said,  
"I love both of you, but I have to pick one."

Everything compares  
All worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known that I loved you so much that it hurts

Hope you know that you're the only girl for me  
I wish that you, Bella, would see  
That I love you, I swear  
I remember you said,  
"I love both of you, but I have to pick one"

Hope you know that you're the only girl for me  
I wish that you, Bella, would see  
That I love you, I swear  
I remember you said,  
"I love both of you, but I have to pick one"

"I love both of you, but I have to pick one"

Oh

* * *

**So...**

**Who's POV do you think it is? **

**In a review, leave your guess and a song idea. The first person who guesses it right will have their song used in the next chapter thingie.**

**So, hope to see your guesses :)**

**-Bella**


	18. Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

**Im back! Im updating again! And it hasn't been 6 monthes! YAY!**

**So this chapter goes to mmc13 who guessed correctly that the last song was in Jacob's POV. Ill have a question to ask at the bottom and whoever is the first person to get it right, gets to pick the next song!**

**So mmc13 choose Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift (I love Taylor Swift! so I was perfectly fine with this!)**

**Also, this is is niether Edward's, Jacob's, or Bella's POV. It is in Alice's and is about her and Jasper. **

**The first stanza is when Alice and Jasper first meet. The chorus is Alice trying to convince Jasper to come with her. The other 2 stanzas are visions Alice has of the future if Jasper chose to go with Alice (which he did!)**

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamier: If I owned Taylor Swift, I would take her voice and put it into me, siince she sounds like a goddess, so I don't own her. And if I owned Twilight, Edward would be mine and there would be alot more singing.**

* * *

Original Song: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

New song: You With Me by BellaSwanCullen1997

The way you looked I knew you were in trouble  
And I have an unknown past  
You're the kind of gentlemen  
That would keep me forever  
To bad that we have just met  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just like in my visions  
I was hoping that you couldn't feel  
What I was feeling right now

Just come run with me  
We will find a safer place  
Hidden in the forest  
You wont feel as much pain  
'cause I see you with me whenever I close my eyes  
You have those red eyes baby, but they'll be gone soon  
You'll have gold ones that you can sport around  
'cause I see you with me whenever I close my eyes

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a hunter  
You cling to me and it's really something,  
I find your self control is better then I thought it would be  
Your on your guard for the rest of the world  
But with me you don't have to pretend  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Just come run with me  
We will find a safer place  
Hidden in the forest  
You wont feel as much pain  
'cause I see you with me whenever I close my eyes  
You have those red eyes baby, but they'll be gone soon  
You'll have gold ones that you can sport around  
'cause I see you with me whenever I close my eyes

I keep my hand in yours as we slowly walk up the stairs  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, I know that we will be okay  
Lead me to the front door  
Then you just knock on the door  
We'll be accepted, you and I, but only if you

Just come run with me  
We will find a safer place  
Hidden in the forest  
You wont feel as much pain  
'cause I see you with me whenever I close my eyes  
You have those red eyes baby, but they'll be gone soon  
You'll have gold ones that you can sport around  
'cause I see you with me whenever I close my eyes

You with me...  
Oh, baby, you and I...  
You with me...

* * *

**Okay, so the question is...**

**when is Jacob Black's birthday? (This means date, month and year!)**

**First one to get it correct gets to pick the next song!**

**-Bella**


End file.
